


At the Sheriff’s Office

by ashleybenlove



Category: Home on the Range (2004), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Parents, disappointing parents, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie visits Alameda Slim in jail.





	At the Sheriff’s Office

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Jessie and Alameda Slim
> 
> Both are cowfolk  
> Both are red heads  
> Both yodel  
> Both can call animals with said yodeling
> 
> They can't not be relatives."

The young redheaded woman wearing black and white cow-print blue jeans, a crisp button down shirt, cowboy boots, and of course, a cowboy hat, walked into the Sheriff’s office, and made a beeline for the clerk desk. 

“Excuse me, is Alameda Slim being held here?” Jessie asked.

“Are you family? We’re only allowing family to visit with him.” the clerk said.

“Yes, I am family.”

After meeting briefly with the Sheriff, Jessie was led to the cells by another officer, who stated to Alameda Slim, “Hey, Slim, you got yourself a visitor. A lady. Family, apparently.” Jessie got the impression that the officer may have thought she was someone other than a relative, which she did not appreciate. 

Alameda stood up from his cot quickly. 

Jessie walked past the officer, before standing a few feet from the cell, standing straight in a wide stance, her hips swaying a bit, and crossed her arms. She then said, “Hi Dad.” 

“Jessie!” Alameda exclaimed. “It’s nice to see you, sweetheart. You’re looking beautiful.”

She ignored him. “Cut the crap, Dad. Cattle rustling? Using yodeling for bad rather than for good?” Jessie asked. She shook her head and looked angrily at him. “Our ancestors did not come from Switzerland with that ability so you could use it to steal cattle! For revenge!” 

She stamped her foot.

“Cows are money, as are land,” he replied. 

Jessie huffed. 

“I’m just glad to see you; it’s been what, three years?” Alameda asked.

“Six,” Jessie said. “And you haven’t changed at all. Still a greedy bastard.”

“How have you been, though? Are you yodeling at all? You did have a beautiful voice.”

“I’m yodeling for good; for work, and certainly not to take others’ cows! I’m helping animals!” Jessie exclaimed. “Why couldn’t ya be happy with being a farm hand? It’s a great life.”

Alameda grunted. 

“Not enough money.”

“You only cared about money, cows, and land,” Jessie said. “I’m your freakin’ daughter! I’ve been your daughter for twenty-six years!” 

“I care about you,” Alameda said, quietly. 

“Stirring. I’m not bailing you out, Dad,” Jessie said. “Whatever the good Sheriff of this town or a Judge and Jury decide as your punishment, I’m sure you’ll deserve it.” 

“I do love you,” Alameda said. He reached out between the cell bars towards her. 

She took his hand for a moment and patted it softly, smiling at him. He retracted his hand back. 

“I know,” Jessie said. “I love you too.” 

She kissed her fingers and then reached forward and patted the same fingers against his face.

“I have to go,” Jessie said. “Goodbye, Dad.”

“Goodbye. I hope to see you again,” Alameda said.


End file.
